


Our silver bodies

by tacobell



Category: Meccha, capitalism - Fandom
Genre: Biology, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hot, Love, Other, Vore, enzyme, imaginary, otp, sensual, substrate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacobell/pseuds/tacobell
Summary: When it’s your destiny to fuse what do you do?





	Our silver bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. You’re welcome. For Allan.

Quarter had been waiting for this his whole life, to see the light from above as his human picked him up. Caressing his cold metal figure in their coarse fingers. He sighed, when will he be reunited with his one and only, Vending machine senpai. He’d been thrown into this bag where the sky was in a constant state of night, it was like being trapped in an endless cave, pilled onto and under the body of your comrades. As the human shakes the bag, you knew it was time. You feel your body ricochet off the other coins bodies. These metallic bodies varying in sizes, shine and color. True diversity just like what the media aims for but ultimately does it for token points. Your bodies create an orchestra of sound, cling… cling.. perhaps it was more soothing than a bell swaying in the summer wind. The comfort of a monetary currency is what was soothing about his unique sound. It was something only he and his other round partners could produce, it was their special performance. 

A final performance triggered by the human as the sky opened up and a few of them would be selected to be thrusted into the machine, the machine of love and acceptance. The machine that knew his worth, Vending machine senpai. He felt his figure start to chill, would he be selected this time? Was he shiny enough? Was he valuable enough? Only the picking would tell as it did every time the cavity above filled with the lights of seraphs. The hand of fortune, round with five extensions which grasped their bodies and shook them around. Clang, clang. He could imagine the sound now and the pure thought of seeing the hand sent shivers down his stiff rounded body. He sees it, he sees the hand, the all seeing eye cover him, gripping him. He yelps but sadly no sound came out as he is a metal coin which was minted in 1969. He’s lifted up, lifted high up into the heavens. He swore he could hear the angels trumpets welcoming to his destiny. He hears noise, lot’s of it. Human chatter, beeping sounds from below and screeches from the sky. It was beautiful. He felt his bond to the earth that bore his body strengthen, “oh Mother, Mother Earth are you proud of me?” He wondered. He feels the wind on his body, a cold summers breeze filled with the laughter of children and the panic of last minute summer homework that someone totally had five weeks to do but still didn’t do.  
This is it, this is his destiny, he imagines closing his eyes (he can’t move, he’s made of metal) and accepts his destiny. He feels his figure fit perfectly into the mouth of vending machine senpai, a bit like an enzyme substrate relationship. 

Their properties matched each other and he loved it. Oh honey dear oh dear vending machine please accept my soul and body, accept the man on my body and accept the personality within my figure. I’ll love you forever and ever so please just accept my value. He falls, and falls and falls… It feels like an eternity, he’s falling down a black hole but this wasn’t scary.. no… he was aroused. Like a dog waking up to the scent of it’s favorite treat or like a baby who wakes up craving milk. This is how he felt, aroused and desperate. Oh senpai please engulf my body, consume me whole, please vore me like you did with my comrades, take care in voring me. Vore me tender baby. Be inflated with me and my comrades cold shiny bodies, the bodies you deserve as you cum drink after drink for the humans who pleasure you with us. Cocoa, soda, water, tea your cum brings joy to the humans and I, a peasant compared to my human and to my Vending machine senpai will do anything to pleasure you two. I feel her soul, his soul? Their soul… I know must not assume my senpais gender, I feel their soul, feminine and harsh, masculine and flavorful. I feel senpais soul engulf me. Like an enzyme and substate relationship, we combine on their active site. Dancing through the fall to the pits of their innards, for me to make them feel heavy and weighed. I know my duty, it’s to let sempai vore me. I combine with senpai, my monetary currency showing up on their skin, their outer shell, I know senpai wears their value on their sleeve and I dream of adding to it and I know that by letting sempai vore me, my life goal is complete. I close my metallic eyes (he imagining it he can’t move) and approach senpais active site, I am the substrate and they are the enzyme, the cat and dog, the submissive and the dominant. We are complete and we produce a product, a drink for the humans. Our pleasure is their pleasure. Forever together in a combine value, I am temporary but they are forever but to eternity they remain, My Vending Machine Senpai.


End file.
